With the arrival of a 4th-Generation (4G) era, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) broadband high-speed (LTE category4 has a bandwidth of 20 MHz and a downlink rate of 150 Mbps/an uplink rate of 50 Mbps; and LTE category7 has a bandwidth of <20+20> MHz and a downlink rate of 300 Mbps/an uplink rate of 150 Mbps) data service has a great transmission advantage, and at the same time, a great advantage of an existing 2nd-Generation/3rd-Generation (2G/3G) (particularly 2G) voice service may also be maintained. By adopting such an advanced technology, the effects of less investment and low network operation cost can be achieved. Since a multimode dual-standby/dual-active mode can achieve such a goal, the dual-standby/dual-active mode will be an operation mode likely to be adopted by a mobile network communication operator. However, the biggest bottleneck of such an operation mode at present is the problem of standby power consumption.
For the problem of how to reduce high standby power consumption of a multimode dual-standby/dual-active terminal in a related technology, there is yet no effective solution.